I Lost! Dammit!
by nana.0.o
Summary: Tim bulu tangkis Indonesia kalah telak dari Japan di perempatfinal dalam perebutan piala Thomas & Uber. Siapa lagi yang kena damprat kalau bukan Denmark. Loh, kok? Warning : Cerita picisan, Drama murahan.


**Summary : **Tim bulu tangkis Indonesia kalah telak dari Japan di perempat final dalam perebutan piala Thomas & Uber. Siapa lagi yang kena damprat kalau bukan Denmark. Poor you. But, just accept it lah...

**Warning :** Cerita picisan, Drama murahan

**A/N :** Fanfiction tentang Badminton lagi, dan lagiii! I don't mind called 'freak' just for badminton XDD

* * *

Langit biru membentang serta sosok matahari yang tidak tertutup oleh apapun sangat mendefinisikan kata cerah, berbeda dengan raut wajah seseorang saat itu. Rambut hitam sebahunya berkibar tertiup angin. Berkali-kali ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menerpa wajah dan menghalangi pandangannya, namun karena ia sadar akan hal sia-sia yang dilakukannya, ia pun berhenti. Kembali menatap langit tanpa ekspresi. Sorak sorai yang samar-samar dari stadion Wuhan di belakangnya sama sekali tak terdengar di telinga. Hanya suara angin lembut itulah yang menemani sorenya.

"Hei,"

Suara berat laki-laki memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Denmark dengan baju merah bergaris putih persis seperti motif bendera negaranya. Personifikasi Indonesia Raya yang sedari tadi hanya menunjukkan mimik tanpa ekspresi tiba-tiba saja berubah dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesal setengah mati.

"Ck!" Dengan cepat ia membuang muka.

"Loh! Kok reaksimu dingin gitu sih?"

Indonesia menoleh kembali dan kini terlihat wajah Denmark yang kecewa. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya, namun saat itu rasa kesalnya lebih besar. "Udah deh, Den… Kamu masuk aja lagi ke dalem. Masih ada pertandingan, kan? Aku sebentar lagi pulang kok."

Denmark cemberut mendengar penolakan itu. Ia tahu kok Indonesia masih kesal karena kedua timnya dikalahkan oleh Japan. Namun tetap saja ia tidak terima jika ia dijadikan sasaran kemarahan karena sesuatu yang diluar kuasanya.

Indonesia sendiri tidak bisa menahan amarahnya karena kekalahan itu. Siapa yang kemarin menulis status twitter kalau ia tidak yakin akan bertahan di perebutan piala Thomas-Uber kali ini? Siapa yang menghiburnya supaya tetap maju? Berkebalikan dengan kenyataan, Indonesia harus terhenti di perempat final sedangkan tim yang tidak yakin itu malah melaju ke semifinal. Tidak adil.

I LOST AND YOU WIN! DAMMIT!

"Sudahlah, Indonesia…. Kekalahan itu kan hal yang biasa…. Ya? Semangat dong! Ini enggak kayak kamu yang biasanya."

Iya. Kekalahan itu seharusnya menjadi suatu hal yang biasa dalam pertandingan olahraga. Seharusnya…

Kalau saja ia tidak mencapai rekor mengalahkan tim Japan selama 50 tahun lebih dalam perebutan piala Thomas-Uber. Kalau saja timnya tidak selalu berhasil sampai di semifinal dalam pertandingan bergengsi tingkat dunia itu. Kalau saja….

Sadarlah Indonesia, semua hanya tinggal pengandaian yang mustahil. Kenyataan berkata lain. 54 tahun ia unggul atas Japan dan akhirnya harus bertekuk lutut dengan skor yang benar-benar tipis. Ia kalah.

Denmark bingung harus bereaksi seperti apalagi menghadapi Indonesia yang kalut karena pikirannya sendiri. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tak berbalas. Ini sama sekali bukan Indonesia yang ia kenal, bukan Indonesia yang pantang menyerah dan selalu menerima kekalahan dengan semangat untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi.

Indonesia menatap Denmark tanpa berkedip. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk dengan hal-hal lain. Target tinggi yang ditetapkan oleh pihak pelatih, timnya yang tidak kompak dan terpecah belah, permainan yang kurang bagus selama pertandingan, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Hal yang paling menohok adalah saat ia masuk ke tempat latihan tim putra dan terjadi perdebatan sengit antara pelatih dan pemain. Sampai akhirnya salah satu pemain yang sangat diunggulkan, Taufik Hidayat melempar raket dan langsung pulang ke Indonesia dengan membeli tiket sendiri. Sampai sini sajakah sejarah bulu tangkis Indonesia? Apa sama sekali tak ada kesempatan untuk Indonesia kembali menunjukkan diri bahwa bulu tangkis adalah olahraga andalannya? Ia memang tak terlalu menonjol di bidang olahraga lain, terutama olahraga sangat ditentukan oleh fisik tertentu, seperti sepak bola dan basket. Tetapi dulu tak masalah karena ia punya bulu tangkis. Ia punya kecepatan dan teknik yang tidak dimiliki oleh negara lain, baik China sekalipun. Sekarang ia mulai pesimis akan masa depan olahraga bulu tangkis di negaranya.

Denmark makin salah tingkah ketika Indonesia memandang lurus padanya tanpa berkedip, dan tanpa suara. Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan pada Indonesia? Ia bukan seseorang yang pandai menghibur.

Lama kelamaan pandangan Indonesia mulai buram dan tak lagi sejelas saat ia melihat langit. Tenggorokannya tercekat, membuat ia kesulitan bernapas dengan ritme yang normal. Sekeliling matanya mulai memanas dan rongga hidungnya berair. Ia menangis.

"Eh? Loh! Kok nangis?"

Melihat hal itu Denmark semakin salah tingkah, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jangan nangis, ya! Maaf! Oke?" Denmark buru-buru menghampiri Indonesia dengan panik.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membawa tubuh Indonesia masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus punggung Indonesia yang naik-turun tak teratur seraya berkata, "Ssshh… udah… maaf, tadi aku enggak maksud untuk—"

"HUWAAAAAAA…..!" tangis Indonesia makin kencang.

Semakin Denmark mengucapkan permintaan maaf, maka semakin kencang pula Indonesia menangis. Karena sadar tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain bersabar menunggu tangis wanita itu reda, Denmark hanya mengencangkan pelukannya sambil tetap mengelus-elus punggung Indonesia. Sebelah tangannya membelai rambut sebahu sang gadis yang sedikit kusut karena terpaan angin. Sedangkan, Indonesia mencengkram erat baju Denmark di bagian punggung dan dan membasahi baju yang sudah basah oleh keringat itu dengan airmatanya.

Indonesia menangis sampai puas, hingga airmatanya kering. Bersamaan dengan habisnya stok airmata yang ia miliki, perasaan bersalah di hatinya ikut mengalir keluar, digantikan oleh perasaan lega. Begitu ia kembali tenang, pelukan mereka kembali melonggar.

"Maaf ya, Den…."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena…. membuatmu merasa bersalah tadi. Padahal yang salah cuma aku." Indonesia mencoba tersenyum kembali.

Melihat Indonesia yang tersenyum dengan mata yang masih merah dan bengkak, membuat Denmark mengembalikan tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aduuh… kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Ssshh… diem dulu."

Indonesia pun menutup mulutnya.

"Aku gak peduli kalo adegan ini mirip novel picisan atau drama murahan sekalipun. Tolong jangan bergerak dulu, rasanya nyaman…."

Wajah Indonesia memanas. Ia ingin segera melepaskan pelukan erat Denmark sebelum jantungnya meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping dan tidak bisa lagi di donorkan pada yang membutuhkan saat ia mati nanti. Namun tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. Seluruh badannya terasa lemas dan tak satu tulangpun dapat ia gerakkan. Ia merasa tubuhnya sendiri telah mengkhianatinya. Walaupun sejenak, tubuhnya yang dingin itu membutuhkan sedikit transfer kehangatan dari Denmark sehingga ia tidak bergerak satu senti pun.

Denmark tersenyum puas, mungkinkah ini saatnya ia melamar Indonesia dan menambahkan nama belakang padanya seperti yang dilakukan Netherlands dulu? Mereka berdua pasti akan hidup bahagia dan melahirkan anak yang lucu yang akan diberikan nama dari singkatan nama mereka berdua, Dannes misalnya. Atau mungkin, Indomark? Tunggu, rasanya ia pernah dengar nama itu. Mengingatkannya pada garis merah-biru-kuning dan harga murah untuk semua barang. Apa ya? Ah mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Den…."

"I…Iya?" Denmark terkesiap. Jangan-jangan…. Indonesia akan menyatakan perasaannya duluan? Tidak bisa! Ini kan tugas lelaki. Ah, tapi jaman sudah maju. Memangnya kenapa kalau perempuan yang lebih dahulu menyatakan cinta? Toh akhirnya mereka akan tetap bersama juga. Baiklah, Denmark sudah siap untuk ini.

"Kamu…."

"Iya?"

"Bau keringet…."

Denmark limbung.

Oke, mungkin pernyataan cintanya akan datang lain waktu. Entah siapa yang akan memulai.

"Ahahaha! Ini bau perjuangan tauk! Rasain… ayo rasain…."

Indonesia bangkit, "Sialan! Apaan yang perjuangan? Kamu kan cuma supporter yang ngasi semangat dari bench, lagakmu kayak yang ikutan bertanding aja."

Denmark mengacak-acak rambut Indonesia yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan. "Nah, ini baru Indonesia yang biasa, hehehe."

"Aaah! Apaan sih? Rese banget!" Indonesia menepis tangan Denmark yang membuat rambutnya 11-12 sama gembel.

Denmark tak mengindahkan omelan Indonesia dan menarik lengannya untuk mengajak gadis itu masuk kembali ke dalam stadion.

"Bantu dukung tim-ku doong. Kan kemarin udah kudukung juga," katanya cepat seraya tersenyum lebar. Indonesia tak kuasa menolak.

"Tapi rambutku gimanaaa?" seru Indonesia yang masih mengkhawatirkan rambut gembelnya.

Denmark melempar sesuatu berwarna merah-putih pada Indonesia, "Tuh, pake!"

Indonesia menangkap sesuatu yang ternyata wig itu dan memakainya meski enggan. Wig kribo itu kini membuatnya bertransformasi dari gembel menjadi badut.

"Wig darimana nih? Perasaan tadi kamu enggak bawa apa-apa."

"Udahlaah… ini kan cuma fancic, gak usah mikirin hal yang terlalu detil kenapa sih? Yuk, masuk!"

Denmark pun akhirnya membawa satu tambahan supporter dari negara yang sama-sama mempunyai bendera berwarna merah putih, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan kostum badut tambahan pada Indonesia. Mereka berdua akhirnya berteriak dan melompat-lompat di bench tim Denmark untuk mendukung tim Denmark yang sedang berusaha menumbangkan tim pengkonsumsi ginseng, Korea.

* * *

**YES! TAMAT! UHUY!**

* * *

**PASCAKATA (lawannya prakata):**

**Pertama,** di review fanfic Den-Ina saya sebelumnya ada yang salah nyebut Denmark jadi Netherlands, hehe. Maaf ini pairingnya Den-Ina, khusus buat penggemar badminton soalnya hubungan Indonesia-Denmark erat banget di bidang ini :D Sori buat yang nungguin NethereNesia, I'm not in the mood to write them~ (digebuk, dimasukin karung, dikirim ke Timbuktu)

**Kedua,** selamat buat China yang lagi-lagi bisa mengawinkan piala Thomas dan Uber di negaranya.

**Ketiga,** segera ganti ketua umum PBSI supaya atlet bulu tangkis Indonesia kembali mendapatkan pembinaan yang layak dan enggak ada lagi kata 'kurang persiapan' untuk pertandingan sekelas Thomas-Uber.

**Keempat,** saya salut sama tim Uber Indonesia yang perkembangannya semakin kelihatan :D

**Kelima,** pengen ngakak liat supporter tim Denmark dandan kayak badut ancol pake wig kribo merah-putih XDD

**Keenam,** ABANG PETER GADE MASIH MAIN DI INDONESIA OPEN NANTI DONG! YEAAAHH! YANG MAU IKUTAN NONTON PENYISIHANNYA JUNI NANTI, BARENG YUUUUUUK!

**Ketujuh,** sekian dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :D


End file.
